ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 51
Steel Determination is the 51st chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. The gang arrives at Lady Remi's place with Solasido and Fua. They soon meet Lady Remi herself and she asks them to join her side because with their aid, they will defeat Demon Card. But Haru turns down the offer due to thinking about something else. Summary The gang, along with Fua and Solasido, finally arrives at Lady Remi's place. The gang becomes curious about their surroundings, wondering if they are really at Lady Remi's place. Meanwhile, Fua asks Solasido if he is sure about bringing them to see Lady Remi, to which Solasido replies that it is Lady Remi herself is the one who summoned them. They enter the place and the gang meets Lady Remi. She introduces herself as the grandchild of one of the Knights of the Blue Sky. Solasido and Fua immediately bowed upon her a sign of respect while the gang comments about Remi's appearance, to which Solasido explains that they have to bow to show respect. They soon bow and Remi says that they can relax. She tells them that the demonoids attack to get the Rave of Combat that is in her possession. She also tells them the reason why she created the force field that protects Rabarrier and that Haru should join forces with them to put an end to the demonoids once and for all. Haru is confused about why he needs to join forces with them and Musica agrees with him. Yet Remi asks them straightforwardly should they join or not, to which Haru says he will join if she will give the Rave of Combat to him. Remi answers him that she cannot give him the Rave, or at least, not yet. Haru argues Remi but Solasido tells him to watch his tongue. Musica wonders about things having a price and thinks about what is her price to give Haru the Rave. Elie soon asks a question about the demonoids being related to Demon Card, due to their goal of taking the Rave, which Remi answers that she had never heard about Demon Card, much to the gang's surprise. Haru explains to her what is Demon Card when he is finished, Remi commented that a lot of things changed on the world above them. Solasido concludes that Demon Card may really have a connection to the demonoids, as he says that the leader of the demonoids, Gale possess a powerful object called a Dark Bring. Fua also says that Gale's power is very strong but with the gang's aid, they will be able to defeat him. Remi asks Haru to join them, but to everyone's surprise, he refuses. Remi says that if Haru doesn't join them, she will not be able to give him the Rave. Remi says that he is a coward, not choosing to help them, and Solasido wonders aloud why Haru won't help them. Haru walks out without a word, which surprises Solasido. Elie wonders why Haru is like that, to which Griff points out that Haru's action is strange. Elie tries to catch up with Haru, and so, with only Musica left, Solasido decides to question him why Haru is like that. Musica claims he has no clue, and with that, Remi asks him if this is all her fault. He answers that he is not claiming that it is anyone's fault and tries to flirt with her, only to end up getting slapped by Remi. Remi worries that with Haru not joining them, they will not be able to defeat Gale. She blames herself for not speaking to Haru in a much more diplomatic way, but Solasido tells her not to blame herself and leave Haru to him. Meanwhile, Elie, with Griff and Plue, searches for Haru, yet they still can't find any trace of him. She claims that in the past, Haru is always saying about his sister always telling him not to abandon people and he still abandoned them. She soon wonders on where he is. Meanwhile, at the Tower of Din, Gnet is announcing that Gale is going to help them fight. He also announces that they will crush Rabarrier on that very day and cheering comes from the demonoids. They soon discover Haru watching them, who is thinking that the Gale they are talking about is his father and he prepares to fight. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Weapons, Techniques and Abilities used Weapons used *None Dark Bring used *None Techniques used *None Abilities used *None Items used *None Navigation Category:Tower of Din arc